Friends First
by SpirkTrekker42
Summary: What if Kirk and Spock's first meeting was not during the Kobayashi Maru hearing, but as children? K


Disclaimer: Kirk and Spock belong to Gene Roddenberry and Paramount.

A/N: I thought it would be fun to write a fic about what would happen if Kirk and Spock met as kids, so that is what this is. And yes, Matt Parkman is from the Heroes universe but it is his actor's voice that is used for Jim Kirk's stepfather in the movie. I'm not making that up! So I thought it was appropriate to give that name for the character used here. Enjoy, guys!

_Friends First_

In what was supposed to be a routine visit to Earth's United States of America, the Vulcan Ambassador and his young son Spock found their ship being fired upon by Klingon terrorists. Therefore, they had to divert to the nearest ground base, which happened to be in the middle-of-nowhere, Iowa. They landed quickly, but the Klingons were hot in pursuit. Ambassador Sarek gave a shadow of a frown as he watched the Klingons follow his Vulcan shuttle to the nearest Earth police station. Vulcan security guards escorted the ambassador and his son inside the station just before the Klingons were within firing range. Spock's heart was hammering in fear as he watched his father's normally composed face break out into a light sweat.

"Ambassador Sarek!" Chief of police Matt Parkman nodded at the Vulcan in respect, as did the policemen behind him. "We're ready to defend you from the Klingons, sir."

"Officer Parkman, you must get my son to safety. That is not a request!" Sarek rose an eyebrow, as close to showing emotion as young Spock had ever seen him.

"Father, I do not wish to leave your side," Spock protested.

"Do not be illogical, your safety must be ensured." Sarek turned to Officer Parkman, who had been thinking hard on how to keep the young Vulcan out of harm's way.

"He'll be safe in the vault on the lower level, sir," said Parkman. The police chief yelled at the boy who was sitting in the detainee's chair across the room. This did not escape young Spock's notice, who raised his eyebrows at the boy. Just what crime had he committed that he was called in for questioning? "Jimmy, escort the ambassador's son below at once. And stay there yourself. Are we clear, son?"

"Crystal," the blonde twelve year-old muttered. And before Spock could protest, the boy grabbed him by the hand, dragged him into the nearby turbolift, and punched the button for the lower level.

As soon as the doors shut, Spock yanked his hand away from the human boy's.

"Do not touch me," Spock said stiffly. Jimmy frowned at this reaction, after all he was just trying to help save the Vulcan's life!

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jimmy Kirk sighed. It had just dawned on him why this Vulcan boy might be angry with him. "I should've let you say goodbye to your dad before I dragged you away."

"Why would I wish to say goodbye when I will see him quite soon?" Spock seemed miffed by Jimmy's reaction. "I was merely displeased by your excessive contact with my skin." Jimmy just gave his new companion a strange look. What kind of kid actually talked like this? Suddenly the turbolift dinged its arrival on the lower deck and the doors slid open.

"What, you mean this?" Jimmy tried to grab the Vulcan's hand again, but this time all he came up with was a fist full of air. Spock's reflexes were much too quick for him.

"You are not very polite," the Vulcan boy observed, not without distain. "Everyone knows that Vulcans do not like to be touched, especially by those who have no control over their thoughts and emotions." Jimmy shook his head, wishing to God that he was still out on the road driving his step-dad Matt Parkman's beloved red convertible. He'd gotten a taste for speed and he couldn't wait to try it again, even if he had to steal another car.

"At least I know how to have fun." He led the Vulcan boy down the corridor and came to a stop just before the vault and keyed in the entry code. The young Vulcan followed him inside and Jimmy sealed the vault door. "So, what's your name?" Jimmy asked, immediately turning to the Vulcan. Seeing as it would be impolite to ignore this irrational human boy, Spock gave him an answer.

"I do not wish to share it with you. You will no doubt laugh at my name – most human children do."

"I won't laugh," Jimmy promised. "We might be stuck in here for awhile. I should at least know your name, don't you think?" Spock sighed, bracing himself for the onslaught of laughter.

"I am Spock, son of Sarek."

"Spock!" True to his word, Jimmy didn't laugh at Spock's name although he wanted to. However, he couldn't stop an amused grin from forming on his features. "That's a weird name, but I kinda like it. Spock. Cool!" Jimmy continued to smile reassuringly at Spock, who gave him a tiny startled grin back. He had expected this human child to be worse than the bullies that tormented him regularly during school. The last thing Spock had expected from Jimmy was acceptance. Perhaps, like Spock, Jimmy was an outcast in his school as well…

"Why are you called Jimmy?" Spock wanted to know. Jimmy shrugged.

"My father named me, after my mother's dad I think." The Vulcan gave a flicker of interest.

"Your father is Officer Parkman, correct?" Jimmy's blue eyes darkened at the mention of his step-father.

"Parkman's not my real father. He thinks he is because he married my mother, but he really isn't. My real father died a long time ago. I never met him."

"I am sorry, Jimmy." Spock's dark eyes carried a sincerity Jimmy had rarely seen in someone his age. "I did not mean to pry."

"It's okay, Spock," said Jimmy with a shrug. "My father died a heroic death. He was a captain in Starfleet and he saved 800 lives. I am very proud to be his son." Spock's eyes grew wide at this admonition.

"What did you say your surname was?" Jimmy smiled.

"I didn't. It's Kirk, Jimmy Kirk."

"Why, you're George Kirk's son! I am sure of it!" Spock exclaimed, allowing more emotion to seep through in his voice than he'd intended. "George Kirk is one of my heroes."

"You have a human for a hero?" Jimmy frowned, and then gave a small chuckle. "I knew I always liked you, Spock."

"I do not see why," Spock admitted. "Most humans hate me, my mother excluded of course."

"You're not a full Vulcan?" Jimmy looked surprised, especially at the hurt that rested in Spock's eyes at his question.

"I just told you I have a human mother." This was it. Spock had finally made an acquaintance that didn't hate him, and now that the truth had come out about his parentage, he could kiss the thought of a friendship with this Jimmy goodbye.

"You don't have to get all defensive about it," said Jimmy. "I don't care, Spock." He gave him a friendly grin. "Why would I care? We can't choose who our parents are."

"Most humans and Vulcans care," Spock whispered. "They think I am an abomination of genetics." Jimmy rolled his eyes at the Vulcan's self-deprecating attitude.

"You care too much what other people think, Spock," said Jimmy.

"And you do not," Spock countered.

"How do you know that?" Jimmy asked, in spite of himself.

"You were being interrogated before I arrived, am I correct?" Jimmy nodded. Boy, this guy was observant!

"Don't you want to know what I'm in for?" He boasted. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Not particularly but you will more than likely tell me anyway." Jimmy beamed at the Vulcan.

"You catch on quick, Spock. I stole my step-father's convertible and drove it over the edge of a cliff going ninety miles per hour!" Spock shook his head at Jimmy's irrational action, while at the same time admiring him for having the gall to pull such a stunt.

"Your act of rebellion is most illogical."

"Is it?" Jimmy asked him. "Haven't you ever wanted to tell your father to shove it?"

"That would be disrespectful," Spock said slowly.

"Spock." Jimmy continued give him a disconcerting stare until Spock gave in.

"That thought has occurred to me on more than one occasion," Spock admitted, amazed by this human's perception. "But I could never-"

"You should try it sometime," Jimmy interrupting. "Just if only to find out what he would do. Parents don't always know best, you know."

"Vulcan parents do," said Spock, although he didn't sound completely certain.

"Haven't you always wondered what your father would do if you showed too much emotion?" Jim coaxed him.

"I do not believe that would be a worthy experiment," said Spock. "Besides, I already-"

Just then a loud blast from upstairs caused Spock to pause mid-sentence. He turned away from Jimmy, desperately trying to keep his fear for his father's safety under control.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Jimmy stated the obvious, much to Spock's annoyance. "You don't have to pretend otherwise, Spock."

"Emotions are not valued among Vulcans," Spock informed him, his face perfectly impassive.

"I guess I was absent the day we learned that in school." Jimmy gave him an apologetic lopsided grin. "But I'm not Vulcan. I won't judge you, Spock."

"I know," Spock said softly. They sat in silence, listening to the explosions overhead. Spock began to tremble as he tried not to think about the Klingons who wished to kill his father.

"Who is after your dad anyway?" Jimmy wanted to know. If he was worried about something, his mother always got him to talk about it, which was what he wanted to do for Spock now.

"Klingons," said Spock. "They do not like his large influence in the federation, and have wished to destroy him for years. It is just that I never actually thought they would find a way to get to him…" Disregarding Spock's earlier warning about disliking touch, Jimmy reached for Spock's hand. It was there if the Vulcan needed to grab it for whatever reason. Lost in the thought, the Vulcan did not notice Jimmy's offer, or perhaps he pretended not to.

"It's okay to be afraid, Spock," said Jimmy. "It doesn't mean that you aren't brave. That's what my brother Sam always says, and he's the bravest person I know. " Spock turned to look at Jimmy, who caught his eye. Spock blinked once, then twice. He wasn't sure why, but something told him to trust this human boy, to let him help. Slowly, Spock reached out his hand to Jimmy, who firmly took it with his own. "I won't tell anyone," he said.

"Thank you," Spock choked out, not caring that 'thank you' was an illogical statement. "Thank you, Jimmy. If you do not mind, while we wait, could you tell me some more about your father?"

"Sure!" As Jimmy's mouth began to move a mile a minute, Spock was grateful for the distraction. He only hoped that his own father would pull through the attack…

.~.

_Later_

The doors to the vault slid open, causing both Spock and Jimmy to leap to their feet. It was Officer Parkman and Sarek.

"Spock." His father looked a bit relieved to see him, the Vulcan boy noted as he nodded to his father.

"Father. I am pleased to see you have survived the attack."

"As am I." That was when Sarek's glance fell on Jimmy Kirk, who was watching the scene with interest. Sarek glanced back at Parkman, who shook his head. The Vulcan Ambassador was quite disconcerted by the tales Parkman had told of Jimmy's insolence. Parkman confessed he wouldn't be surprised if his step-son would one day be a repeat offender. Sarek could not allow this boy to be around the future ambassador of Vulcan, his son. "Let us return to the ship, Spock. I do not wish you to be exposed to whims of this human boy any longer."

"His name is Jimmy Kirk," Spock said coldly. "And just because he was in for questioning does not mean he is a bad person, Father."

"Spock, now," his father insisted. "Do not test me," Sarek added when Spock made no move to budge.

"I would not dream of it," said Spock, before he gave the human boy an awkward but brief hug. Jimmy wished that Spock could stay on the farm with him, but he knew that wasn't possible. Spock didn't belong on Earth with him anymore than he belonged on Vulcan with Spock. "Goodbye, Jimmy. And thank you."

"Goodbye, Spock," Jimmy said, his voice echoing Spock's hollow tone. As he watched Spock leave with his father, he overhead their rapid-fire logical debate. That was all very well with Vulcans, but what had caused Spock to actually reach out and hug him?

Spock must've taken him up on his rebellion dare, Jimmy realized with delight. There was no other explanation for such blatant emotion from a Vulcan_. And I was lucky enough to be on the receiving end of that emotion._ Jimmy would have to deal with the consequences of his actions from his step-father, and with informing his mother what he had done to the car. But it all didn't seem so bad, not after meeting his newfound Vulcan friend. Despite Sarek's best efforts, Jimmy and Spock _had _influenced each other, for better or for worse.

.~.

Little did young Jimmy Kirk know that he would be lucky enough to be on the receiving end of that intense emotion from the same Vulcan in their future years together in Starfleet. Kirk and Spock would repeatedly cite Kirk's trial over the _Kobayashi Maru_ test as their first meeting, but the truth remained that they had indeed crossed paths at a much younger age. All evidence to the contrary, their first meeting had been a friendly one.

THE END

A/N: Questions, comments, concerns?


End file.
